cronicas de red satoshi el vengador pokemon cronica 1: venganza
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: "quien eres?, te conozco?, porque me sigues? respondeme" despues de sonar con una chica, un chico amnesico llamado red satoshi un entrenador pokemon poderoso vive con los vengadores pero despues de 7 anos recuerda a una chica quen es?, es su duda principal mientras intenta recordar su pasado, lo conseguira?- lean, pasen y sugieranlos a los demas si quieren. portada temporal.
1. avances de los suenos siguientes

ash ketchum por atacar a una ciudadana estas bajo aresto- dijo una oficial jenny a red

QUE? mi nombre es red no ash y seguno yo no he hecho nada es la primera vez que vengo para aca- dijo red desafiente

..., herdie usa mordisco- dijo la oficial intentanco atacar a red pero este lo esquiva


	2. sueno 1

cronica 1: venganza

sueno 1: inicio

summary:

"quien eres?, te conozco?, porque me sigues? respondeme" despues de sonar con una chica, un chico amnesico llamado red satoshi un entrenador pokemon poderoso vive con los vengadores pero despues de 7 anos recuerda a una chica quen es?, es su duda principal mientras intenta recordar su pasado, lo conseguira?- lean, pasen y sugieranlos a los demas si quieren y descubran su pasado

pokemon ni los vengadores me pertenecen le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, nintendo y a stan lee, marvel comivs respectivamente

* * *

e termino la liga de kalos pero ash no pudo ganar llego a 8 de finales otra vez asi que solo se reunio con sus amigos que celebraban sus logros despues de todo solo tenia a su pikachu, talonflame, frogadier, hawlucha, sligoo y riolu, si tan solo fuera capaz de megaevolucionar pokemons podria haber ganado pero de que sirve ahora si no tiene ningun pokemon en su equipo capaz de megaevolucionar

ash lo distes todo amigo- dijo clemont tratando de animarlo

si ash no pongas esa cara alegrate- dijo bonni tratando de animarlo

ash..., aun asi me pareces que eres el entrenador mas fuerte que existes- dijo serena con una sonrisa sincera y con esto ash logro reanimar su animo

gracias chicos- dijo ash agradeciendo de corazon a los otros pero en especial a serena y esta se dio cuenta y se sonrroja

oye que piensas hacer?- pregunto serena

..., no se ahhh, que tal si vamos a mi casa a celebrar un poco- sugirio el

serena se sonrrojo un poco ya que penso en estar en la casa de la persona que amaba y el tambien eso la dejo un poco en shock pero volvio en si ya que sintio los dedos de ash golpeando suavemente su cachete

-serena estas ahi verdad?- pregunto el preocupado pero ella volvio en si con una sonrisa le dijo a ash- no te preocupes estoy bien

esta bien serena si tu lo dices- dijo ash un poco convencido pero de repente suena el holomisor de clemont

hola quien es?- pregunta clemont

soy yo tu padre acaso no me reconoces?...- pregunto el padre de clemont y bonnie en tono de broma, a lo que ash y serena le saludaron

vengo a avisarte que necesito que vuelvas al gimnasio, necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el lider- respondio

por que? que le paso a mi obra maestra?- pregunto clemont un poco convencida

porque la ultima batalla que tuvo, dano algo danado al robot y ocupamos que vuelvas a ser de lider- clemont no se lo creyo una de sus obras maestras arruinada? no tuvo otra eleccion mas que ir- entiendo papa voy para haya- dijo cortando la llamada

ahhh hermano y yo que queria ir con ash- dijo bonni con una cara de decepcion

si quieren algun dia vamos todos juntos- dijo ash intentando dar la respuesta

ok- dijo clemont- a y si algun dia necesitan mi ayuda no duden en venir a verme- se los dice con desicion a ash y serena y estos asienten- entiendo clemont entonces..., esto es una despedida?- pregunto serena

parece que si pero bueno adios- y con esas ultimas palabras se retira clemont y bonnie dejando solos a ash y serena

y serena quieres hacer algo antes de irnos o no?- pregunto ash a su companera

bueno ahi muchas que ver pero se que a ti...- hiba a decir lo ultimo pero fue interrumpido por ash que la toma de la mano

bien serena vamos a la que quieras- se va corriendo rapido que hace que se sonrroje serena

pikapika...- dijo su companero pikachu que apenas podia sostenerse de su hombro

despues de unas horas ash y serena se lo pasaron genial se divistieron mucho y serena pudo tener lo que seria para ella el mejor dia junto a su novio no oficial pero no se atrevia a decirselo no queria arruinar la amistad por temor a que termine odiandola pero volvio a la realidad cuando ash la hizo reaccionar

serena te encuentras bien?- pregunto ash preocupado

si esto bien- fue lo unico que dijo

segura?- pregunto ash otra vez

si- dijo serena

bueno si te pasa algo no dudes en decirmelo ok?- dijo ash un poco apenado

seguro- dijo serena

oye el barco a kanto va a zarpar aunque no vengan clemont y bonnie quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto ash

pika?- pregunto pikachu a serena

..., claro que ire contigo a tu casa ash- dijo con una sonrisa

entonces en marcha- dijo ash con entusiasmo

pikapi- dijo pikachu igual que el

asi que tomaron un crucero que los llevaba hasta kanto en el viaje los 2 platicaban de muchas cosas y fennekin jugaba siempre con pikachu pasaron asi por unos 2 dias hasta que al fin llegaron hasta pueblo paleta ash y serena pasaron unos de sus mejores dias pero nadie preparo a ash para este terrible dia, apenas llegaron a la casa de ash estaba todo oscuro y cuando serena prendio la luz estaban todos los amigos y rivales que ash conocio en sus viajes pero con una mirada que irradia desprecio puro hacia el entrenador

oigan que pasa?- pregunto ash

apestas- dijo misty

por que?- pregunto el

porque? por ser un ninote que solo piensa en los pokemons y que no piensa ni en sus amigos o el ganar realmente- dijo iris

ademas no se como tu tienes una preciocidad de chica y aun no lo hayas podido apreciar- dijo brock todo celoso y fastidiado hacia ash

tu nunca podras ganar a la 4 elite si no entrenas al maximo por eso eres patetico- dijo max

ademas no se porque le simpatizas a mi papa si ni yo le agrado tanto como tu- dijo may

pero porque dicen todo esto?- dijo un poco nervioso

el punto es que eres un perdedor patetico- dijo gary tomando y separando a serena de su lado

dejame ir gary- dijo serena hacia el pero el solo la agarraba con mas fuerza para que no se escape

jejeje mira una chica preciosa como tu no puede andar con un chico patetico como el- dijo drew golpeando el estomago de ash, su pikachu ya hiba a golpear pero gary amenazo a su pikachu con un cuchillo de cocina apuntando a ash- si lo haces ten por seguro que tu entrenador muere- dijo gary

ash estaba al borde del llanto no solo por proteger a serena que del que se enamoro el entrenador azabache sino que todos sus "amigos" estan de su contra solo que no estaban ni cilan y dawn pero los demas realmente odiaban a ash, el mismo tenia 2 opciones luchar hasta el final y salvar a serena o huir y dejarla a su suerte pero no tuvo mas opcion que pelear asi que decidio pelear, no podia dejar a su chica pero el valor tiene un precio y fue que paul en unos rapidos movimientos logro romperle un brazo y con esto serena dio un grito de horror puro y de ahi todos empezaron a golpearlo y patearlo ahi indefenso serena no queria ver a ash asi que intervino pero gary la volvio a agarrar y esta vez se censioro de que no pudiera moverse y al final rematar involucrando a sus pokemmons

mira tonto ahora que estas indefenso tus pokemons pagaran un precio por ir de tu lado- dijo el dirigiendose al laboratorio ash logro advertir a pikachu a tiempo y el raton electrico fue hasta los otros pokemon, les advirtio del peligro y por fortuna lo escucharon pero actuaron algo tarde, iris, gary y paul sacaron a unos de sus pokemons para exterminar a los de ash

(corran no miren atras) dijo pikachu a los otros pokemons pero para ayudar a su amigo se quedaron del lado de pikachu 5 pokemons que eran oshawott, snivy, charizard, bulbasaur y boldore pero cuando oshawott vio a la snivy luchar este le dijo que se fuera

(snivy que haces? corre) dijo oshawott hacia la inicial de unova

(porque es mi entrenador y puedo ayudarles a escapar) dijo snivy de forma seria y fria

(si pero si lo haces quien sera lo suficientemente madura como para guiarlos? digo no es que esten perdidos sin ti pero eres lo bastante responsable como para ayudarlos ademas...) oshawott se sonrroja un poco despues de interrumpir

(y ademas que?...) dijo snivy un poco confusa pero un beso breve en los labios fue su unica respuesta de parte de oshawott snivy lo entendio estaba un poco sonrrojada pero entendio se fue media vuelta y empezo a guiar a los otros

mientras que los 6 pokemons restantes empezaban a pelear contra todos los demas despues de una cruel batalla los 5 pokemons logran ganar pero luego se van a ver a su entrenador no sin antes tomar sus pokeballs pero cuando llegaron a la casa no estaba y a nadie ahi pero lograron ver un rastro de sangre, charizard logro detectarla era de ash. asi todos los pokemons de ash se suvieron a su espalda mientras que este hiba a toda marcha hacia el origen del olor ahi los que se quedaron en la casa junto con ash menos trip y misty se estaban llevando a serena para otra parte pero aun no se sabe a donde [menos yo asi que suspenso XD ..., en fin con la historia] arrojaron a ash con todo y sus pokeballs, su ropa y su brazo roto al mar charizard logro atraparlo y lo puso en su espalda pero no logro aguantar tanto peso y se cayo al mar al final todos los pokemons lograron meterse en sus respectivas pokeball los unicos afuera son frogadier, oshawott y pikachu

(como lo salvaremos, como lo salvaremos como lo salvaremos...) repetia oshawott una y otra vez sin repuesta alguna

(tu mente haz de calmar antes de encontrar la respuesta) le dijo frogadier

(pero como si va a morir) repitio oshawott

(si calmar logras mantener la respuesta te la hare conocer) le dijo frogadier despues de unos minutos oshawott se logro calmar

(bien rana cual es el primer paso) dijo oshawott de forma sarcastica

(frogadier como lo haremos?) pregunto pikachu

(primero sacarlo de agua debemos lograr eso yo me encargo) con su espuma frogadier hizo una cama de esa espuma alrededor y debajo de ash con eso el entrenador se mantenia seco o por lo menos muy poco probable a que atraiga atencion no deseada

(lo segundo es conseguir comida de esa forma as, energia ha de recuperar) dijo frogadir cosa que oshawott se fue a conseguir la comida y consiguio unos peces que pikachu chamusco un poco para dorarlos y darselos a ash

(y lo tercero es revisar si con vida ha de tener) dicho esto pikachu checo el estado de ash por suerte aun vivia asi que aplico en ash unos shocks para minimo estabilizarlo antes de que alguien lograra encontrarlo para salvarle la vida

asi pasaron 5 dias en entrenador aun no se despertaba y ya estaban a la deriva hasta que su salvacion llego era una nave que en las alas, se encuentran los alerones que permiten controlar el vuelo del avión, y las unidades de control de los alerones están junto a las alas. Los controles de altitud y antigravedad también se encuentran en las alas. Sobre el techo del avión, se encuentra el timón, que permite controlar la dirección del avion, los controles del timón están junto a ellos, también en el techo, tiene una antena de radio está sobre la compuerta, con una A de color rojo en el timon y ademas de ser color gris, pero tal parece que empezaba descender pikachu, osawott y frogadier cantaban victoria porque alguien podria ayudarlos al fin pero la nave descendio hasta estar con ellos y al parecer salio un sujeto de traje azul con una a botas y guantes rojos y tenia al parecer un casco de color azul con un A blanca en su frente y sobresalian 2 alas el senor bio a ash y rapidamente pidio que se acercara al muchacho

ehhhh tony acercame mas casi no lo alcanzo- sugirio el tipo

oye no es asi de facil- dijo un tipo de armadura carmesi con detalles amarillos en la armadura y en su rostro igual era de color amarillo la apariencia de la armadura esra musculosa y en su pecho tenia un triangulo invertido de color azul brillante

viendo los pokemons la oportunidad unica de salvar a su entrenador ayudaron al senor a empujar a ash hasta el una vez que lo agarro el senor del traje azul vio como se metian los 3 pokemons a la nave a un lado de su entrenador

cap deberias sentirte orgulloso no solo tu vision salvo una vida sino que aun sigue con vida llegamos a tiempo- dijo uno con traje negro botas color amarillo que le llegan hasta la rodilla con pantalon azul, tenia un cinturon y podia verse rubio con un casca que sobresalen 2 alas blanco ademas de sostener un martillo

pero que son las cosas?- pregunto un hombre muy musculoso de color verde cabello negro y pants morados se ven rotos

(por favor salven a nuestro entrenador)- replico osawott pero nadie le entendio

tony algo me dice que quiere que nos apuremos- replico en hombre de traje azul y tony que es el de la armadura carmesi emprendio rapido hacia un hospital

los pokemons agradecidos de que hayan salvado la vida de su entrenador solo estuvieron a su lado en todo este tiempo

3 dias despues...

ash estaba en una cama de hospital abrio los ojos y pudo ver a su pikachu a su lado

oye que eres?- fue lo unico que salio de su boca

(estas bromenado cierto?)- pregunto su pikachu

en serio que eres?- pregunto el

(no es gracioso)- dijo pikachu que solto unas chispaz sobre ash que sacudio la mente del entrenador unos instantes cosa que lo hizo recordar de los pokemons que tenia en ese instante pero solo tenia los 6 que trajo de la loga de kalos asi que no recordo a los demas

ehh pikachu lo siento es que no te recordaba- comento ash abrazando a su pokemon

despues de la escena en la que se demostraban afecto llego el doctor con los resultados de los estudios

bien joven ya tenemos todo listo pero lamentablemente detectamos una amnesia muy fuerte por lo que no sabes nada de lo que te paso- dijo el sin preocupacion alguna

(por eso no logro recordarme)- penso pikachu

como si mi nombre es... a..., emmm., nada porque?- intentaba maldecirse ash

te digo, tienes amnesia muy fuerte en fin te detectamos un brazo roto y algo infectado el que te rescato fue el visionario tony stark a.k.a. iron man, te dio una identidad nueva ademas de ofrecerse para cuidarte

tony stark?..., iron man?..., ok y cual es mi nuevo nombre entonces?- pregunto ash

el te quizo poner red satoshi ahora sin mas que decir puedes ir con el a y te dio esta ropa

ash se puso la nueva ropa consistia en un pantalon de mezclilla una playera blanca, un chaleco de color rojo y botas color cafe,tardo un poco en ponerse su ropa por el brazo derecho enyesado, salio y ahi lo vio era un hombre de como unos 23 anos de edad y era peli negro como ash piel blanca tenia un traje de negocios

asi que red ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto tony

si tal parece que si no pikachu?- pregunto red a su pikachu que asintio

bien ven quiero que veas donde viviras ahora bueno en lo que recuperas la memoria- dijo stark viendo al chico que asintio y luego se fueron del hospital al salir de ahi se subieron a una limosina y llegaron a una torre este decia stark y de ahi supuso que viviria por un tiempo al llegar al piso de hasta arriba conocio a los otros companeros del mismo

a hola a todos este seria por asi decirlo mi hijo adoptado- dijo stark mientras los otros lo veian con una mirada esceptica

si claro stark- dijo el tipo del casco de metal alado sosteniendo un martillo

callate thor- dijo el

enserio stark? seras un buen padre adoptivo? no quiero que termine como tu- dijo el hombre del traje azul pero no tenia su casco se podia ver que es rubio

jaja steve- fue lo que dijo

donde esta?- pregunto el hombre verde musculoso

esta aqui hulk, satoshi presentate a los demas- dijo stark sacando a red del elevador saludando a todos de manera timida y un poco intimdidado ya que thor y hulk le daban un poco de miedo

esto..., hola- fue lo unico que dijo lo que sorprendio a pikachu

pika?- fue lo unico que pregunto

y ese raton?- pregunto hulk

aeste es mi companero y mejor amigo pikachu- dijo red

pika- saludando a todos los demas asintieron

bien chico ya es algo noche por que no te vas a dormir- dijo tony a red

bien pero donde duermo- pregunto red

bien puedes dormir aqui- dijo tony llevandole a su cuerto

* * *

7 anos despues

vemos a red con la misma ropa pero mas grande que recorria su alcoba de un lado a otro

7 anos..., 7 anos..., y aun asi no puedo ..,. RECORDAR NADA- dijo gritando en toda su habitacion y cuando llego tony a ver que le pasa este se fue hacia el reclamando- me dijistes que me ayudarias a recuperar la memoria han pasado 7 anos desde ese suceso y aun no pasa nada.., POR QUE?!- su furia es inmensa mas comprensible

te prometi dar alojamiento mientras recuperabas la memoria no de que te ayudaria a recuperarla- se defendio stark intentando mantenerlo al margen- en fin manana entrenaras de acuerdo?- dijo stark intentando mantener a raya a red

si- fue lo unico que dijo sin emociones

bien buenas noches- dijo azotando la puerta y dejando un molesto red- puedes creerlo pikachu? no nos quiere ayudar- dijo molesto

(pero el no tiene la culpa de que no recuerdes nada)- dijo su fiel pokemon

si pero..., donde empiezo solo recuerdo que tengo a mis pokemons nada mas- dijo al borde de lagrimas

(..., lo lamento)- dijo su pikachu tratando de consolar a su entrenador el solo estaba llorando tanto que al final se quedo dormido

* * *

ehh aqui con mi primer capitulo de la nueva serie de las conicas de red satoshi el entrenador pokemon cronica 1: venganza

para aclarar decidi cambiar algunas cosas conforme a la trama original de la otra historia y creo que me dejen reviews criticando positivamente en fin me despido de todos

ash the pokevenger fuera

sueno 1 de 30 completado


	3. sueno 2

**cronica 1: venganza**

**sueno 2: entrenamiento**

**summary:**

**"quien eres?, te conozco?, porque me sigues? respondeme" despues de sonar con una chica, un chico amnesico llamado red satoshi un entrenador pokemon poderoso vive con los vengadores pero despues de 7 anos recuerda a una chica quen es?, es su duda principal mientras intenta recordar su pasado, lo conseguira?- lean, pasen y sugieranlos a los demas si quieren y descubran su pasado**

**pokemon ni los vengadores me pertenecen le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, nintendo y a stan lee, marvel comics respectivamente**

* * *

despues de la rabieta de red este se fue a la cama puesto que tenia sueno pero tuvo un sueno muy raro

era un pasaje oscuro no se veia ningun ser excepto el mismo camino por horas pero nada aun no encuentra nada cuando vio a sus pokemons pikachu, dewott, frogadier, charizard, gigalith, ivysaur, hawlucha, riolu, goodra y talonflame veian a ash pero despues de un rato viendose de frente sus pokemons le dan la espalda y se hiban

chicos esperen no me dejen- los iba siguiendo pero no les hacian caso ellos se alejaban de el- ESPEREN- cuando sus pokemons se alejaron de el, el se encontraba solo pero sintio que alguien lo miraba dio media vuelva y la vio era una chica de su tamano, falda roja, playera negra, calcetas negras que le cubrian casi toda las piernas, zapatos color negro, y sombrero color rosa, es rubia y ojiazules tenia una mirada de tristeza, parecia que lo habia seguido

quien eres?- pregunto red a la chica mas no obtuvo respuesta

te conozco?- volvio a preguntar mas sin respuesta

porque me sigues?- pregunto red empezando a desesperarse mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta

RESPONDEME- grito red desesperado pero la chica solo empezo a llorar y empezo a correr de el

no espera no fue mi intencion- intentaba seguirla pero entre mas corria red mas se alejaba la chica

espera- intentaba disculparse pero aun asi se alejaba

esperano te vallas- intentaba disculpase pero aun asi la chica seguia alejandose de el

ESPERAAAA!- red grito al borde del llanto de ahi todo se puso blanco y se empieza a despertar

ESPERAAAA!- grito despierto despertando a pikachu

pikapi?- pregunto pikachu rascandose el ojo

lo siento pikachu pero solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo red a su pikachu tratando de que volviera a dormir, su pikachu obedecio pues fue a dormirse pero red lo unico que hizo antes de dormirse fue a mirar a la ventana contemplar la luna llena antes de que sus preguntas llegaran a el

quien eres?, te conozco?, por que me sigues? respondeme..., esas fueron las palabras que le dije a esa chica en mis suenos..., podria ayudarme a..., recordar?, donde?..., donde vive?...,existira o solo es un simple sueno?- de ahi se queda dormido no sin antes hacerse la promesa de que la encontraría algún día

a la manana siguiente

red se levanto algo temprano mas de lo usual por lo general no se levanta hasta las 6:30 de la manana por los motivos de entrenamiento intensivo pero estaba despierto desde las 5:30 de la manana el motivo?, fue por que queria entrenar para encontrar a esa chica en sus suenos porque aunque nunca la visto algo en su interior le decia que la conocia pero por mas que tratase recordarla no podria hacer nada

asi que red ya te pusistes a entrenar?- pregunto steve rogers A.K.A. capitan america, red solo asiente

y por que tan temprano si por lo general te levantas por las 6:30 y empiezas a entrenar hasta las 8:00 por que tan temprano?- pregunto dudoso steve

bueno capitan es que..., si se lo digo no me toma por loco?- pregunto el algo triste

no dime que te pasa?- pregunto steve preocupado

tuve un sueno raro anoche sone con una chica pero aunque no la conozca siento que la conozco y quiero saber porque- al decir estas palabras empieza a ponerse en llanto pero el cap le puso una mano en su hombro derecho tratando de calmarse red solo lo miro con los ojos vidriosos

si la respuesta quieres encontrar enconces no solo entrenes todo el tiempo debes de buscarla- las palabras de steve lo calmaron un poco

entonces...,- miro hacia el suelo para levantar la cabeza con una mirada de decision- entiendo entrenare y en mis tiempos libres la buscare- dicho esto steve asiente y se va por un saco de boxeo- oye entrenaremos pero tienes que hacer como te lo diga ok?- dijo steve a ash y el solo lo ve y se pone a su lado- ok y como empezaremos?- pregunto ash

bien empezaremos con el saco de boxeo- fue lo unico que dijo rogers, red asintio

* * *

entrenamiento con steve rogers 545 horas

bien sabes que golpes quiero que ejecutes no?- pregunto el cap a red

si los izquierdazos y ganchos- dijo red

si pero quiero que hagas algo mas sabes hacer uppercuts?- pregunto rogers

no por?- ahora pregunto red

bueno aprenderas ha hacerlos lo primero que tienes que hacer es el puno y dirigir el ouno hacia arriba un buen uppercut puede dejar inconsciente al enemigo y una bien entrenado puede cortar- explico rogers

por eso se llama uppercut que quiere decir cortada arriba no?- intento explicar red cosa que steve capto y asiente

asi es ahora intentalo con el saco de boxeo- mientras apuntava al saco y red solo se fue a esta y empezo a hacer los golpes que le pidio el cap de realizar y este solo empezaba a cansarse despues de muchos golpes no lo aguanto y cae al suelo rendido

maldito..., saco..., me cago en..., -se notaba que red estaba realmente cansado apenas respira agitadamente

red que te he dicho de ese lenguaje- dijo rogers mientras veia acusadoramente a red

que no diga eso...,-se lo dijo- jodete...,- esto lo susurro

se lo que me dijistes- dijo el cap

..., mejor me callo- fue lo unico que hizo despues se fue a desayunar

* * *

comedor 700 horas

ya todos se habian despertados bueno menos hulk el seguia dormido, se encuentran en la mesa en la mesa y lo unico que andaba desayunando red es un cafe y unos waffles

asi que red dime suenos humedos?- pregunto tony stark A.K.A iron man sin su armadura y con trajes de negocios

stark no me hables- se fue a otra mesa a comer libre del libidinoso de tony stark

..., no debistes decir eso- dijo thor a tony que este lo miraba con duda

por que?- pregunto tony stark

facil no te debes de meter en sus asuntos sabes mejor que nadie como es el- se lo recordo steve rogers

jejeje lo siento no podia evitar burlarme de el- no paso ni un segundo cuando le callo un relampago a tony que lo derriba de su asiento y sale un poco de humo de su cuerpo, steve y thor solo se les caia una gota de la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a red comiendo sus waffles mientras que pikachu miraba a los 2 con una de esas miradas que dicen, "dicen algo y los mato" asi que decidieron callar

mejor solo termino de comer- fue lo unico que dijo thor

steve solo termino su desayuno para luego nomas irse a entrenar- me voy a entrenar- se va a entrenar como dijo

a por cierto tony tienes que ir al trabajo no?- dijo red ahora burlandose de tony y este solo lo mira con mala gana y este despues se fue a donde trabaja industrias stark

..., bien voy a entrenar con mi guante -termina de comer y luego se va a su cuarto y toma sus pokeball de ahi se fue a la habitacion disenada por tony stark vio su mano tenia marcas de color rojo por la muneca, lo unico que le contaron a red respecto a eso aun despues de 7 anos las herinos no paran de sanar y para evitar usar el yeso stark le dio un guante que no solo protegera las heridas de los agentes patógenos del ambiente sino que tambien le permitira atacar por el momento stark le puso 4 armas en el guante este es de color rojo que le llega a la mirad del inicio de la mano hacia la mitad de la distancia entre el codo y la muneca en la palma de su mano tenia un circulo de color azul en la parte del brazo tiene amarillo, el guante ya tenia 4 armas incluidas un latigo de plasma de combate cercano, unos 4 casets completos de micro-misiles , tenia también un laser que podia cortar metal pero solo tenia 5 rondas de esos laser y los clasicos rayos repulsores

bien practicare con los blancos -de ahi salieron varios blancos y los puso en nivel 2- pikachu te acuerdas como funcionaba esto no?- le intentaba recordar a pikachu si recordaba esto cosa que su pikachu asintio con su 'pika' red dio una sonrisa [esas que solo uno de los 2 extremos de los labios se alza]- bien a entrenar

PIKAAA- dijo su pikachu

* * *

entrenamiento lazo de combate entre red y pikachu 815 horas

bien serios- fue lo unico que dijo red al ver los blancos en movimientos- jarvis en que consiste el este nivel

el nivel 2 consiste en blancos en movimiento con tienes 3 minutos para superar la prueba ademas de que algunos blancos son especificos para tus pokemons en ese caso se te liene que dar un comando a atacar cuando tu lleves 5000 puntos y tu pokemon lleve 2500 puntos se podra acceder al nivel 3 esta preparado red?- dijo la computadora de la torre a red y pikachu los 2 asienten- se empieza a contar el tiempo- dijo la computadora

de ahi red empezo a disparar a los blancos tenia buena punteria pero no superaba a la de hawk-eye el le superaba por mucho pero eso no tenenia a red solo veia los blancos y este les daba quiza no en el centro pero minimo acertaba cuando veia uno de color amarillo y blanco en vez de negro- blanco significa que ese es para sus pokemons red ordeno a su pikachu usar impactrueno en este a lo que su pikachu logra dar al blanco pero falla y siguieron asi por el resto de tiempo viendo los blancos ash dando en el centro de unos, fallando en otros y apenas dando punto en otros pikachu igual pero no solo usaba impactrueno tambien usaba otros movimiento como chispazo para atacas a blancos multiples sus otros movimientos son cola de acero y rapidez al igual que su entrenador daba en puro centro a algunos otros apenas lograba darles y otros [la memoria] fallaba, terminaron los minutos restantes y jarvis ya empezaba a dar los resultados

jarvis y que tal el puntaje?- pregunto red impacientado

1289 puntos y su pokemon tiene un total de 2046 puntos no alcanza para la siguiente parte- dijo jarvis para red

seguro no hicistes mal los calculos?- pregunto red

lo lamento pero no red- dijo jarvis

..., recuerdame no decirme los punto que llevo si no es mas de la mitad- dijo red un poco molesto con sigo mismo

anotado red a por cierto quiza deberias dar de comer a tus pokemons- dijo jarvis y red asintio y se fue a la cocina una vez ahi saco a todos sus pokemons para que empezaran a comer

* * *

poniendo la vista a otra parte ya por la noche vemos a la chica con la que sono red esa misma noche solo que esta tiene la vista perdida en la luna mientras un chico con traje de mesero, ademas de tener ojos verdes ademas que de cabello color verde, una chica con cabello azul un gorro blanco con media pokeball, ademas de tenerun vestido que le llega a las rodillas con negro del cuello hasta la cintura separandolo con picos de la falda de color rosa, botas rosa ademas de tener una bufanda de color rosa

serena que haces viendo la luna?- le pregunta la chica peliazul

serena entra a la casa te puedes resfriar- le comento el de traje de mesero

lo siento cilan, dawn pero no puedo evitar hacerlo tengo la esperanza de que el regrese- lo decia mientras unas lagrimas caen por sus cachetes

lo se serena, pero aun asi entra te puedes resfriar- le comento el mesero de nombre cilan

no es que te arruine las esperanzas serena y no me gusta hacer eso pero que tal si murio o si...- fue interrumpida por un grito de serena

!NO DIGAS TONTERIAS DAWN SE QUE NO ESTA MUERTO! SE QUE EL..., AUN ESTA AHI- dijo serena llorando mientras entraba a la casa

dawn no es que te reproche pero sabes que ella no lo ha superado todavia porque aun sigue enamorada de el- le recordo cilan a dawn que parece entenderlo

si lo se pero es podible estar enamorado de alguien que ya esta muerto desde hace 7 años?- pregunto dawn

solo he escuchado de eso una vez se dice que un amor de verdad dura años- dijo cilan mientras revelaba la informacion

..., quiero el bien de serena pero..., esta bien mientras no pierda la razon?- le pregunto dawn a cilan

..., solo espero que ella tenga razon porque si esta vivo ya habria venido

pero tengo una duda cilan- pregunto dawn a cilan

cuan es dawn?- le respondio el mesero

si ash esta vivo entonces por que no nos a contactado?- le pregunto dawn

..., no estoy seguro pero la razon podria ser que esta planeando su venganza cuidadosamente o puede ser que inicio de nuevo bajo el nombre de alguien mas y como nosotros no fuimos para ayudarlo y/o advertirle quiza nos odia en estos momentos no lo puedo culpar- le respondio cilan

..., que tan probable crees que es eso?- le respondio con duda dawn

..., es algo logico pero no estoy seguro- estuvieron pensando un rato hasta el olor a quemado se hizo presente- ..., se quema algo..., AHHHHH LA COMIDA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO SE VA QUEMANDO- y ambos se fueron a apagar o tratar de mejorar eso pero lo que no vieron fue la sombra de alguien solo se veian sus ojos verdes con una lanza y un casco con cuerno o al menos eso dejaba ver la figura en la sombra

asi que ese tal ash es importante..., bien- toma una especie de celular y se pone a llamar a alguien- modok

si señor?- le pregunto el ser llamado modok a la silueta de las sombras

quiero que vengas aqui y averigues mas sobre ese ash- le pregunto el sujeto- puede que lo usemos a nuestro favor

emmm estas seguro?- le pregunto modok

estoy mas que seguro puede que con eso podamos usarlo para entrar a esta region a y envia a baron zemo, dinamo carmesin y a abominacion a qui y que invadar este lugar

seguro- con esto modok cuelga- bien ahora- posando su mirada hacia las 3 personas vieron como raian felizmente tal parece que ha serena se le ha quitado la tristeza de hace rato- bien me voy- y con una niebla color verde desaparece

bien la cena esta servida- dijo cilan mientras ponia la cena serena y dawn lo miraban con estrallas tan suculenta comida y rapidamente se pusieron a comerla- oye cilan tambien tienes para los pokemons de ash?- le pregunto serena

no te preocupes serena ellos estan bien de momento

eso espero ya que si algo malo les pasara ya no tendria como recordar a ash- recordo serena eso

si te hace sentir mejor serena, te prometemos que lo encontraremos con la ayuda igual del profesor oak, al igual que de clemont y de bonni lo encontraremos- le dijo cilan a serena y ella llora de la alegria- gracias- fue lo unico que dijo

* * *

**y esto fue todo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado ahora respondiendo a los review que me dejaron**

CCSakuraforever: "esta muy bueno el fics me gusto mucho espero que pronto recupere su memoria para poder encontrar la justicia contra todos que le atacaron y convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo"-** me alegro que te haya gustado pero lamentablemente no recuperara la memoria hasta la cronica 2**

dante kamiya: "La verdad te quedó genial el capítulo me gusto más que el otro"**- muchas gracias y espero que los siguientes capitulos te gusten mas**

eden de orion: "primero que todo hola gracias por avisarme pues el fic en si esta bien pero lo haces que paresca un poco confuso y acelerado solo digo despues de todo tu eres quien lo escribe tu mandas jaja me dio mucha risa cuando pusiste a frogadier que hablara como yoda xD bueno eso es todo muchas gracias otra vez por avisarme y nos leemos luego adios"-** si la verdad no me di cuenta solo penso que la forma en que habla frogadier en la historia conforme su personalidad y todo en el anime me parecia apropiado si jeje igual nos leemos**


	4. sueno 3

**cronica 1: venganza**

**sueno 3: serena**

**summary:**

**"quien eres?, te conozco?, porque me sigues? respondeme" despues de sonar con una chica, un chico amnesico llamado red satoshi un entrenador pokemon poderoso vive con los vengadores pero despues de 7 anos recuerda a una chica quen es?, es su duda principal mientras intenta recordar su pasado, lo conseguira?- lean, pasen y sugieranlos a los demas si quieren y descubran su pasado**

**pokemon ni los vengadores me pertenecen le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, nintendo y a stan lee, marvel comics respectivamente**

* * *

ya era de dia otro dia lamentandome lo que ocurrio hace 7 anos de haber actuado ash seguria a mi lado y quiza ya estuvieramos pensando en casarnos pero no tuve que ser una miedosa que no hizo nada para salvarlo ash..., yo..., te amo..., PORQUE NO HICE NADA

serena estas bien?- me pregunta cilan

o si solo pensaba en el pasado- fue lo unico que le dijo serena

no te preocupes serena no fue tu culpa- le consolo cilan

si..., bueno no importa- se levanto de su lugar y se fue a desayunar

y como has estado serena?- le pregunto dawn a serena rezando de que estuviera mejor pero la respuesta es la misma de todos lo dias

mal- fue lo unico que dijo

..., oye serena que tal si vienes ha hacer las compras conmigo?- fue lo que le sugirio dawn

.., me parece bien- dijo serena

despues de desayunar las 2 fueron a hacer unas compras en la ciudad de mayolica serena seguia con la mirada triste se ve que el trauma es y todavia es pesada ya que no se alegro, sus poffles ya no son tan buenos. esto se demuestra en los pokemons que habeces ponian caras de disgusto pero ponian las caras cuando serena no miraba y sus macarrones tampoco has sido muy buenos ultimamente, dawn y cilan no decian nada ya que de momento es realmente conveniente no destruir los ultimos momentos de alegria escasos que le quedan, los 2 no solo sabian que estaban enamorados y los sentimientos se los 2 son correspondidos lo que devasto un poco a dawn, pero lo tuvo que aceptar y la forma de demostrarle a ash realmente muerto o no de que lo ama lo tenia que demostrar cuidando de serena para que no caiga en depresion

-ash quiza no estes aqui pero te amo, tanto que ayudo a cuidar de serena por ti- decia dawn en su mente- te amo ash- esto lo susurro dawn

-dijistes algo dawn?- le pregunto serena

a no, n-no dije nada y que hay de ti serena?- le pregunto a serena mientras cargaba a su fennekin

no, no me pasa nada- dijo serena mientras acariciaba a su fennekin

bueno quieres ir a la tienda de ropa?- le pregunto dawn a serena esta se alegro que se animo ir a comprar ropa por un momento se olvido del asunto de ash y fueron a comprar ropa

es hora de mi plan y si las investigaciones de modok son correctas el tal ash y el vengador pokemon tendrian relacion tenemos que capturar a la chica, rhino tu turno- le dijo la silueta de la noche pasada a un hombre corpulento y musculoso con un disfraz de rinoceronte incluyendo el cuerno de color gris, la silueta hizo algo con su tridente y una nube verde empezo a rodearlo cuando se fueron esas nubes verdes estaba otra silueta al mostrarlo a la luz se ve que era de red satoshi- electro- dijo el red falso al pronunciarlo sale un hombre de traje verde con detalles amarillos simulando los rayos, ademas de tener una marcara de color amarillo en el rostro tenia forma de estrella con los picos lo que simulan rayos cuando este se puso en frente del red falso este hace el truco de la nube verde y cuando pasa se hace mas chico y este tiene forma de pikachu

esto no me gusta digo soy pequeno, ademas que es la rata electrica de ese idiota de las criaturas raras- fue lo que dijo electro en forma de pikachu

en otra parte vemos a red satoshi en su cuarto durmiendo que se despierta de golpe esstornudando seguido de pikachu

pika (salud)- fue lo que dijo pikachu

siento que alguien hablo mal de mi a y gracias pikachu- se vuelve a dormir pero algo pasa no se duerme- ..., mierda ya no puedo dormir- dijo red mientras se levantaba

pika pi? (a donde vas red?)- le pregunto su pikachu a red que se hiba al hangar y de ahi saco a su charizard no sin antes de que pikachu se subiera en su hombro y se fueron volando por ahi

no puedo dormir..., mejor me hago un ligero paseo nocturno- dijo

volviendo con los tipos

si pero eres el unico que conozco que maneja el rayo y que puede imitar sus movimientos me equivoco?- le pregunto el red falso a electro

..., no en fin que haremos?- le pregunto electro en su forma de pikachu a red falso

primero atacaremos ahora rhino empieza con esto- dijo red falso-

al fin- celebro rhino mientras empezaba a correr hacia la tienda de ropa a la que habrian entrado serena y dawn cuando golpea este se destruye y la gente entra en panico excepto dawn y serena que las 2 intentan saber que paso solo para asombrarse al ver a un hombre que destruyo la parte delantera de la tienda y ser destruido sin ningun pokemon

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- fue un grito desgarrador que dio serena, dawn estaba asustada pero tenia que proteger a serena

piplup rayo burburja- ordeno dawn a su pokemon y este obedece y ataca a rhino con el mov. pero no le hace nada solo hace burla como limpiandose la sucidad

eso es todo? conozco a alguien cuyo pikachu ya me habria derrotado ese fue un ataque debil y eso que no soy de las regiones- le comento rhino a dawn a lo que serena relaciono la informacion con ash

pikachu? si no eres de por aqui como lo sabes?- pregunto serena al hombre

porque vive por donde vivo ademas es un vengador muy peligroso como se llamaba? reed, rhody, ronald..., a ya se red- serena le dio un rayo de esperanza escuchar ese nombre ya que ella creyo que ese red en realidad era ash pero no estaba segura, quiza sea su amado ash sigue con vida- si ese es ash entonces peleare- dijo serena una vez ya decicida cosa que nunca paso antes con cilan ni con dawn asi que dawn se alegra de que por fin serena decidiera luchar contra rhino- fennekin lanzallamas- comando serena hacia fennekin y ella se alegra ya que no habia tenido un combate en anos y empieza el movimiento le da de lleno a rhino aunque logro quemarlo un poco mas, sin embargo, no fueron suficientes

rindansen no me podran vencer ahora terminare con esto- con esto rhino se arremete contra serena y dawn las 2 gritan de miedo creyeron que llego su final, ya estaban volteado para otra parte sin mirar para esperar la muerte pero paso algo se excucha un sonido extrano y no lograron identificar que eran, cuando las 2 voltean ven que rhino esta atado no se puede mover al ver porque ven en su cintura que esta atado con algo, parece metalico y un azul qque recorre a una velocidad considerable que parece electricidad cuando ambas chicas ven detras de el, ven a lo que parecia ash pero no era el ya que su vestimenta es diferente al que recuerda su ropas eran de un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera blanca, un chaleco de color rojo y botas color cafe en ese instante su pikachu estaba en su hombro empieza a cargar electricidad

pikachu usa ataque rapido- comando el entrenador y su pikachu empieza ha hacer un golpe rapido hacia rhino este retrocedio al no ver de donde saldria pero eventualmente le dio la batalla se ve intensa los golpes vuelan ya sean que red lo ataca con sus rayos ark o su pikachu lo ataque con 10mil voltios o con ataque rapido serena nunca vio a ash luchar de esa manera parecian los 2 conectados por un sentido de batalla mas fuertes que el que ella recuerda

ash digo, red vamos tu puedes ganar- le animo serena y este asiente empezando a luchar con mas fiereza

ok..., serena- dijo red- bien pikachu terminemos con esto usa..., COLA FERREA Y ATACA A LOS TALONES!- ordeno ash a su pikachu y este se dirige a ese punto esto hace que rhino se desbalance y pierda el equilibrio y al voltear a ver a red

ARK... BEAMMMMM- este se ve que carga la palma de su mano para luego disparar un rayo de energia azul dandole a rhino haciendolo retroceder para rematar con un 10mil voltios dandole de lleno a rhino este fue muy fuerte dandole de lleno y este cae derrotado- bien rhino haz sido derrotado- bien he derrotado a rhino gracias pikachu

pika- fue lo unico que dijo electro disfrazado y de ahi red hizo algo con la mano y rhino se envuelve en una nube verde, al quitarse no estaba nada

se produjo un momento de silencio entre serena, dawn y red hasta que serena decidio romper el hielo

ash..., e-eres tu?- fue lo que le pregunto la chica de cabellos amarillos a este red

..., no conozco ese nombre- dijo este red quitando las unicas esperanzas de serena

esto..., gracias por salvarnos- dijo dawn a red- a mi nombre es dawn y ella es serena- le dijo dawn a serena

si mucho gusto el mio es red y este es mi companero pikachu- dijo red apuntando a su pikachu

pika- dijo pikachu un poco fastidiado

oye..., de donde eres?- le pregunto serena a red pero este no contesto

de ahi se puso muy raro el ambiente pasaron com 5 minutos y no dijo nada y las 2 solo se fueron cuando escuchan un ruido raro, serena ve a dawn y ve que red le pone un panuelo en la boca y se queda inconsciente y serena pega un grito de miedo cuando serena voltea a ver a red y a su pikachu otra vez en la nube verde y se ve la sombra algo nuevo se ve que tiene una gabardina larga que le llega a los pies de color verde oscuro mas negro que verde y tenia algunos detalles dorados y en pikachu se ve a electro una vez que serena vio esto estaba aterrada y esta figura lo unico que hace es que con su tridente hace un mov. y los 3 desaparecen de la escena. pasan unos minutos y la oficial jenny al fin llego a escena muy tarde ya que acabo el atentado reviso el lugar en busca de heridos no vio a nadie hasta que su herdier le llamo la atencion y fue a donde etaba dawn inconsciente

ehhh nina estas bien?- le pregunto la oficial a dawn pero noto a su piplup que estaba todo molesto y fastidiado de ahi la oficial jenny volvio a proseguir

es tu entrenadora?- le pregunto la oficial jenny y piplup asiente

..., -toma un radio y llama por una ambulacia pasan otros minutos y la ambulancia llega la enfermera estaba un poco desconcertada ya que ciertamente no descubrio la causa de ello..., que podria ser? se cuestionaba la enfermera mientras revisaba a dawn

que pasa enfermera?- le pregunto un asistente

esta en un estado inconsciente pero la cuestiones son diferentes, por ejemplo no fue somnifero, ya lo abriamos detectado, tampoco es otro tipo de movimiento que deja completamente dormido al objetivo lo unico que veo es que la maquina detecto un movimiento de tipo veneno pero no existe ningun movimiento tipo veneno que deje dormido al oponente- fue lo que dijo la enfermera

mientras los medicos de unova analizaban esto tomamos una breve mirada a un lugar desconocido vemos una habitacion poco iluminada donde se ve a serena amarrada y con los ojos vendados en una silla y ahi estaban rhino, electro y el tipo de la gabardina

no te saldras con la tuya- sijo serena

eso crees? mira quien habla y tienes el derecho de reclamarme? -dijo el tipo de la gabardina a serena nomas para mirar a otra parte y vemos a fennekin con un bozal y encerrada en una jaula para perros, ademas de tener un collar en el cuello- si intentas algo peligroso tu fennekin sufrira el dano electro- comando el sujeto a electro

ok- dijo electro para que a continuacion tocara con sus manos una cadena lo que parecia ser cuando vemos hacia el final de la cadena vemos que esta conectado al collar de fennekin y esta sufre pero con el bosal no se escucha nada pero serena puede sentir de una manera los gritos de su fennekin

FENNEKIN!- grito serena volteando a todas partes viendo de donde se encuentra su fennekin pero aun asi no logra saber nada

jajaja, asi es serena...- fue lo unico el sujeto volteando hacia serena siendo interrumpido

para por favor no le hagas nada malo a fennekin ella no tiene la culpa pero dejala en paz- dijo serena- ademas..., como sabes quien soy?- esto le pregunto con duda hacia la figura que aun no deja ver su identidad

se quien eres ademas de saber quien es ese ash..., pero aun asi solo te estoy usando de carnada- le dijo la figura hacia serena

y para quien?- le pregunto serena

obviamente al unico que quiero es al vengador pokemon- dijo esto el sijeto

pero el que tiene que ver conmigo? por que crees que estaria interesado en mi?- le pregutno serena

por que si las investigaciones de modok apuntan en lo correcto tu y el comparten un vinculo algo intimo- le dijo rhino- ademas desde que se unio a los vengadores ese sujeto es un fastidio ya que es un verdadero problema con sus pokemons y el son realmente capaces de destronar nuestros planes

pero..., quien es?- le pregunto serena asustada

lo sabras..., ahora- justo en eso el techo se rompe pero no ve nada serena al escucharlo solo ve una voz identica a la de ash pero serena no sabe si es el o no

..., pagaras caro- le dijo el sujeto recien llegado a los 3 tipos

jeje sabia que vendrias- le dijo el sujeto de la gabardina al nuevo

CALLATE! Y TIEMBlA ANTE MI CON TEMORRRRR! IKOU CHARIZARD LANZALLAMAS- fue lo que dijo el tipo

de nuevo en unova en el hospital en el que se encontraba hospitalizada dawn vemos la enfermera en turno viendo a dawn aun sin despertar

aun nada? le pregunto su asistente

nada- dijo la enfermera

fin del sueno 3 de 25

* * *

**ok ahora a contestar a los que me dejaron review**

**gokaigold: "interesante ya quiero ve lo que sigue"** no te preocupes el resto se podra aun mas interesante

**Jovat "Estan buenos los sueños jajaja, espero lo continues c:" **por supuesto que lo continuare pero la escuela T.T, los escasos momentos de inspiracion que tengo y encima otras cosas, pero bueno seguire lo mejor que pueda para no abandonar este fic n.n


	5. sueno 4

**cronica 1: venganza**

**sueno 4: rescate**

**summary: **

**"quien eres?, te conozco?, porque me sigues? respondeme" despues de sonar con una chica, un chico amnesico llamado red satoshi un entrenador pokemon poderoso vive con los vengadores pero despues de 7 anos recuerda a una chica quen es?, es su duda principal mientras intenta recordar su pasado, lo conseguira?- lean, pasen y sugieranlos a los demas si quieren y descubran su pasado**

**pokemon ni los vengadores me pertenecen le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, nintendo y a stan lee, marvel comics respectivamente**

**nota: los capitulos seran de esta manera de los capitulos 3000 palabras los inicios y finales de cronicas, 2500 palabras las que tienen que ver con el desarrollo de ash y lo que hace y 2000 palabras lo que tienen poco que aportar a la historia o inclusive puede que sean de relleno pero seran cono d capitulos de relleno por cronica sin mas empezemos**

******se me ocurrio la idea de poner un opening uno por cronica y el opening es el opening #2 de seikon no qwazer nota: se recomienda escucharla e imaginarse la escenaa para darse una idea del opening de la cronica yno se preocupen cuando conozcamos mas de la trama lo hare mas corto algunas cosas para que sea mas fluido esto**

******otra cosa haganmen saber si les gusto el opening y tambien me dicen si le agrego un ending si es asi les dare 3 endings que puedo adaptar para la historia y ustedes me dicen cual les gusta mas sin mas que decir disfruten del cap**

* * *

enfermera?- pregunto su asistente

aun no se nada- dijo la enfermera hasta que escucha un ruido de dawn

que? paso...?- pregunto dawn

estas bien? que te paso?- le pregunto la enfermera

si eso creo..., estaba e la tienda de ropa cuanto paso un tipo con cuerno parecido a un rhydon pero version hombre...- fue lo unico que dijo dawn

como que hombre?..., te refieres a un humano?- pregunta el asistente

si..., y luego estaba alguien parecido a ash ket...- fue interrumpido por el asistente

el mismo?...,- pregunto el asistente

**_Fuyu no tsubomi hanasaku goro _****(Cuando los brotes de invierno empiezan a florecer)** ***red junto con los otros vengadores estan estan parados en la torre stark mientras la vista gira alrededor de estos* **

**_Sora no iro wa gin ni kagayaku _****(El color del cielo brilla de plateado)*luego vemos a serena, cilan, dawn, clemont y bonni en la casa cerca de ciudad mayolica igual parados y girando***

**_Taiki wa furue kaze wa kaben wo _****(El ambiente muestra como los pétalos en el viento) *aqui en un lugar desconocido vemos a varios villanos incluyendo a una figura en negro se nota que salian 2 cuernos ademas de un muchacho de la edad de red de cabello castano picudo, playera negra y pantalo morado ademas de portar un collar***

**_Hane no you ni fukichirasu... _****(Se esparcen como plumas...) acercamos la vista a este muchacho y una espada con una energia en negro sale de esta y da un tajo que oscurece la vista***

**_Sasoi sasoe kare no basho he to_**** (Una invitación me invita hacia su lugar) *ahora vemos a los pokemons entrenar con red mientras que este peleaba con ellos con cuestion de entrenamiento***

**_Kin ni kagayaku tougenkyou wa _****(El Eden brilla como el oro) *vemos la ciudad de nueva york con varias siluetas en negro que se ve una mujer con lo que parece un traje ajustado, un hombre y se ve que porta un arco, uno y se va colgado de los edificios con lo que parecia una cuerda y dispara a otro y sigue columpiandose, un tipo flotando con una capa y lo que parecia que salian algunas energias de sus manos y otro con lo que parece orejas y en los nudillos del mismo salian garras afiladas ademas de tener un traje ajustado y cuerpo musculoso* **

**_S_****_ubete nomikomu ten ka jigoku ka _****(Es todo tragado por el cielo o el infierno?) *de las siluetas se suman las de los vengadores y van a la carga contra los villanos y se encuentran para pelear***

**_Kootta mama no toki no naka_**** (Sigue congelado dentro del tiempo) *aqui red y el muchacho de la espada de negro intercambian miradas***

**_Kodoku ni taete dare wo matsu _****(Soportando la soledad, a quién espero?) *serena esta rezando y con la cabeza agachada para luego mirar al cielo, abriendo los ojos y mirando al cielo se ve la imagen de ash hace 7 anos***

**_Kami yo watashi wa tsumi desu ka _****(Oh dios, soy un pecado?) *red esta enfrente y lo rodea una especie de energia azul y de esta se forma una espada flotando enfrente de el que toma con la mano izquierda con un aparato extrano y los ojos cambian de cafe a color rojos***

**_Aoi hitomi wa nani wo utsusu no_**** (Qué se refleja en esos ojos azules?) *de ahi red saca a sus pokemons del aparato y pelea contra los villanos pero el se dirige al muchacho de la espada negra***

**_Inishie no monogatari demo kare wo furuwaserarenai _****(Aunque sea una historia antigua, el no se equivocará) *se encuentran y empiezan a luchar con sus espadas con fuerza mientras que los pokemons luchan contra los villanos***

**_Fukaku fukai koori no shita ni wa _****(Profundo en la profundidad debajo del hielo) *un fuerte choque de las espadas de red y el muchacho chocan con brusquedad y ambas explotan***

**_Umaretate no seinaru hikari_ (la luz sagrada que ha nacido) *en momentos parecen cilan, dawn clemont, bonnie, serena al lado de red apoyandolo mientras que este mira al cielo con la noche iluminada***

**_Douka kare wo michibiite... _(Por favor que lo guie a él...) *aqui red corre hacia la silueta en negro con la espada de la energia azul ****en mano y ****con el brazo izquierdo cruzado mientras que en el brazo derecho esta extendido disparando y cuando esta cerca da el tajo y termina aqui la tematica***

cambiando de escena a donde transcurria la batalla

CALLATE! Y TIEMBLA ANTE MI CON TEMOR! IKOU CHARIZARD LANZALLAMAS!- al decir red esta orden de batalla charizard solo cargo de fuego y lo dirigio hasta rhino, donde este retrocedio, red solo vio la oportunidad y solo busco el estomago de rhino, lo patea para tomar impulso y rematarlo con una patada hacha logra derribarlo mas no es suficiente, por descuido un ataque electrico es recibido por parte de electro, este ataque manda a volar a red hacia la pared y bueno es estampado de nuevo por rhino o eso pasaria de no ser interceptado por charizard por su ataque garra dragon que lo lanza hacia otra parte

jajaja.., no puedes contra nosotros? que te pasa red? muy cansado?- dijo burlandose la silueta misteriosa

CALLATE! PIKACHU COLA DE HIERRO, CHARIZARD GARRAS DRAGON A RHINO Y ELECTRO RESPECTIVAMENTE- dijo comandando a sus pokemons pikachu ataco las piernas de rhino que lo dejo debilitado y prosiguio a seguir atacando a la cabeza, en caso de charizard una energia blanca sale de sus garras y empiezan a atacar a electro con fuerza aunque este ataque le da electro logra atacarlo con la electricidad, charizard agilmente esquiva el ataque mientras que no paraba de moverse por la zona para atacar libremente a electro con garras dragon aunque este ataque hizo retroceder mucho a electro pero este igual carga su mano con electricidad y lo restriega por el suelo moviendo la energia por todo el campo red logro notar esto y rapidamente ordeno a charizard

elevate y usa tumba rocas- ordeno red a charizard rapidamente levanta vuelo y se dirige hacia electro usando tumba rocas lo cual hace que electro retroceda chocando contra la pared pero usa la electricidad y ataca a charizard con una descarga electrica, desgraciadamente charzizard al ser de tipo volador este ataque lo afecta demasiado, tanto fue el ataque que hace que lo mande a volar hasta el techo por suerte red defiende a charizard usando su latigo de plasma y ataca a electro pero por desgracia electro aprovecha el plasma del latigo y lo usa para cargarse y de paso sobrcargar el aparato ash se preocupa por esto pero su preocupacion no era por eso sino porque la sobrecarga llego a algo mas serio algo que red oculta bajo el guante, la razon por la cual siempre suerme con el guante

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- red solo dio un grito desgarrador pero no por miedo sino de dolor y lo unico que hizo fue retorcerse en el suelo mientras con la mano izquierda sujeta su guante, charizard y pikachu ven esto y lo que hacen es mantener una linea defensiva alrededor de red

en esos momento con serena al escuchar ese grito de dolor se quedo mas asustada de lo que ya estaba por que la persona que la esta rescatando esta sufriendo y por su culpa por no saberse defender, no contuvo mas y se puso a llorar

red estaba aun suufriendo por lo del guante roto y abierto las heridas, pero escucho un llanto y red queria ver de donde venia y ahi ve a serena y este se le viene un pequeno recuerdo a la mente era el de nino mirando a la chica en una version infantil y lo unico que escucha es -no te rindas hasta el final- de una u otra manera hace que red se levante

ok pikachu, charizard lo haremos a la antigua -lo dijo con total conviccion tomando con su mano izquierda su mano derecha que empezaban a salir unas gotas de sangre mientras sacaba otro pokemon este es hawlucha

bien pikachu usa cola ferrea en rhino, charizard usa lanzallamas el electro y hawlucha usa golpe aereo en electro- comando red pikachu vuelve a golpear en los talones de rhino dejandolo imovilizado, el lanzallamas de charizard empieza a quemar a electro y para cuando despeja el fuego es interceptado por un golpe aereo por parte de hawlucha que dejo noqueado a electro

HAWLUCHA USA PLANCHA VOLADORA EN RHINO, PIKACHU USA IMPACTRUENO Y CHARIZARD ACABA CON IMPULSO DRAGON- cuando rhino abre los ojos sus pupilas se dilatan al ver el ataque masivo de los pokemons en el mismo. primero siente una ataque electrico poderoso por parte de pikachu que lo dana para luego ser aplastado por el potente plancha voladora de hawlucha y finalmente ser derrotado por el asombroso poder del impulso dragon de charizard esto igual dejo noqueado a rhino haciendo que red fije ahora su atencion a la figura

ahora faltas tu- dijo red con una sonrisa- caeras ante mi- dijo con afirmacion

y como piensas derrotar a un villano mas poderosos que esos 2?- fue lo que dijo la figura

ese es mi maldito problema estupido lo que se es que te derrotare ahora..., TIEMBLA ANTE MI CON TEMOR!- dijo red con determinacion esta vez no le importo si aun le duele el brazo o seguia sangrando, el se dirigio hacia la figura a enbestirlo junto con sus 3 pokemons pero de la nada empiezan a caer rayos y destruye parte del techo una figura cae justo de tal forma que esta interfiriendo a red en su asalto a ese personaje y cierra los ojos para cubrir a los mismos del polvo al abrirlos nota que es thor y este lo ve de manera molesta

thor que haces? ya lo tengo en mis manos- dijo red haciendo que thor se aparte y logre derrotar a la silueta

y dejarte morir? red se que eres un excelente vengador pero a quien estas a punto de enfrentar no es algo que puedas tu solo, mira al intentar luchar contra 3 al mismo tiempo no solo sobrecargastes el aparato sino que tus heridas de hace 7 anos se abrieron- dijo thor reganando a red

y tu que sabes? estas celoso de que yo pueda ser mucho mejor que tu?- dijo red retando a thor

BASTA- thor golpea el suelo haciendo que todo se sacuda para suerte de serena esto hace que se agriete un poco la soga lo que aprovecha para desatarse y quitarse las vendas de los ojos para ver la escena de regano de thor y red esta le importo poco ya que luego fuea ver a donde estaba su pokemon amordazada y al verla con la vista esta corrio a la jaula a la cual abraza

o fennekin estas bien- dijo serena abrazando la jaula pero no a fennekin y cuando red seguia escuchando el regano de thor escucha la voz de serena y dirije su atencion hacia ella y aprovecha para escaparse del regano de thor

te recuerda a alguien hermano?- le dijo la silueta a thor

que es lo que planeabas..., hermano?- le dijo thor a la silueta

bueno, yo lo unico que planeo es matar al muchacho de una forma u otra ya que para mis planes futuros me seran un estorbo- le dijo la silueta a thor

por que haces esto? mejor deja de hacer todo esto y vuelve a asgard conmigo con muestro padre y madre todo lo que te hice para hacer esto dejame compensarlo- le dijo thor a la figura

..., no, yo decidi hacer esto asi que te aguantas..., thor- con esto la silueta se va y deja thor atonito pero luego voltea a ver a red con enojo cuando lo ve rescatando a una chica ahora thor puede entender el motivo de lo que hizo pero aun asi estaba molesto

pasa algo jovencita- le pregunto red a serena

si mi pokemon esta encerrada ahi podrias sacarlo por favor?- le pregunto serena a red haciendo que red asienta

ok, charizard usa garra dragon- con este comando charizard destruye la jaula y con ella desstruye el bosal de fennekin haciendo que esta felizmente vaya hacia los brazos de serena

o fennkein te extrane mucho- dijo serena mientras abrazaba a fennekin riendo y fennekin le lame el cachete

fen fenne kin- dijo fennekin alegre

ese es tu nombre serena?- le pregunto red pero antes que todo le da un ataque cerebral y con esto se vaya al suelo y poco a poco este cierra los ojos

ehh estas bien?- le pregunto serena precupada

oye responde- le ordeno thor pero poco a poco cierra los ojos hasta quedarse inconsciente

* * *

cuarto de red satoshi 1347 horas

al abrir los ojos ve que esta en su cuarto y poco a poco este los abre completamente acostado en su cuarto pero ve a serena recostada en la pared cercana a la puerta y a pikachu a un lado de ella entonces para romper el momento incomodo red decide hablar primero

asi que tu nombre es serena no?- fue lo unico que le dijo red a serena

si y el tuyo es ash no?- dijo serena con esperanza pero..,

lo lamento pero mi nombre es red,..., -vio a serena desilusonada y triste pero ve que se decepciona- pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo solo necesito una muestra de el y lo puedo localizar- fue lo que dijo red

y como?- le pregunto serena

puedo rastrearlo gracias a la muestra de ADN y con eso dar con su paradero- dijo red explicando de manera corta como encontrarlo

GRACIAS RED LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO!- dijo red corriendo a abrazar a red olvidando que red aun estaba en la cama pero algo no notaron este no tenia ropa y se veia un cuerpo medio desarrollado no sabia por que, pero red disfrutaba del abrazo de serena pero todo buen momento tiene que ser arruinado tarde o temprano y resulta que a la habitacion entra tony stark con el desayuno de red al ver la pocision comprometedora de red y serena aprovacha y se burla de el

ohhh asi que el vengador pokemon se sentia bien siempre ehh? y hasta la jovencita le hace un ligero "favor", bueno red ayudale a agradecercelo- al escuchar estas palabras de tony stark A.K.A. iron man serena se separa de el avergonzada pero confusa ya que no entendio las palabras de stark de lo que paso pero red si entendio esas palabras pero estaba un poco sonrrojado en vez de molesto, el no entendia porque pero al final hizo algo obvio para el

pikachu usa impactrueno- comando red a pikachu para tirarselo a tony stark pero esta vez lo esquivo y en vez de el le dio a hulk que pasaba casualmente y al recibir el impactol este voltea y mira molesto a red, pero red aprovecha su situacion y manda el ataque a tony

tony fue- le dijo red a hulk pero no cayo esta vez

buen intnento nino- y se dirige hacia el y lo que hizo fue nomas tirarlo de la cama con cierta brusqueda y el pobre cayo aun mas herido por suerte cayo con la sabana encima de el al verlo mejor serena lo unico que hizo fue cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos ya que estaba toda roja de la verguenza y tony stark solo consiguio burlarse de el

o si sabe en que region estamos? es que no lo reconosco- le dijo serena a tony

..., region? no se de que hablas pero esta es la ciudad de nueva york- le explico tony

nueva york? en que region kanto, unova, hoeen, sinnoh o johto?- le pregunto serena pero tony pone una cara de no entender

..., no, no se a que te refieres exactamente? si existieran esos lugares ya los habriamos visto pero no, no conozco esas zonas lo siento- se disculpo tony stark

creo saber donde- dijo red causando miradas incredulas de tony stark y de serena

y donde?- le pregunto tony stark

serena tu fennekin es un pokemon verdad?- le pregunto red y serena asiente- pues charizard es un pokemon tambien y si estoy en lo correcto sabe su lugar de origen por lo consiguiente podemos dar con esas regiones- dijo red con confianza y autoridad sorprendiendo a serena

buen pensado red y entonces esta hecho termina de descanzar ya que tus heridas no han sanado todavia- le recomendo tony

de acuerdo tony..., serena que tal si vamos manana?- le pregunto red a serena

de acuerdo red- serena se retira y se va de la habitacion y de ahi red se queda dormido un rato

**en otra parte regresando al hospital de dawn**

..., oficial jenny ese ash ketchum debe de ser encerrado- le dijo la enfermera a la oficial

..., como esta la nina?- le dijo la oficial

esta bien pero afortunadamentla nina esta viva- le dijo la enfermera a la oficial

..., aun asi esta bajo arresto si realmente esta ahi al pisar las regiones el automaticamente estara bajo arresto- dijo la oficial jenny-no podemos dejar que siga

..., de acuerdo- le comento la enfermera- y que alivio que no pasara a mayores solo quedo dormida un rato despues podra volver a caminar- le dijo la enfermera

me alegro de escuchar eso- le dijo la enfermera- bien ahora le dire a las otras unidades que empiezen a rastrear a ese sujeto- al decir esto se va del hospital y se monta enn la moto y se va

...,- la enfermera sin decir nada se va al cuarto de dawn y sigue revisandola esperando que no tenga efectos secundarios

el..., no..., fue- decia dawn entre sueno aunque ya estaba bien todo y todo y ya haya despertado decidio dormir por la noche que se presentaba en esos momentos- se..., que..., el..., no fue...,- dijo dawn entre suenos , la enfermera la escucho pero decidio hacer otra cosa pero entre las sombras ahi estaba el mismo tipo que hablo con thor hace unas horas

pronto..., caeras ante mi satoshi..., -dijo esto y al final se desvanecio

* * *

con esto esta el sueno 4 espero que les haya gustado ahora a dejar los reviews que me dejaron

DarkSoldier41: me gusta la manera en que argumentas la historia, se que tu trabajo no dejara de sorprendernos, y a la vez veremos como se reune con sus verdaderos amigos **hehehe gracias n.n y espero seguir sorprenderte aun mas**

Jovat: Pobre Dawn, ojalá despierte. Muy buen capítulo (: **hehehe gracias a ti por leerlo y descuida como acabas de leer ella desperto **

**fin del sueno 4 de 25**

**ash the pokevenger fuera**


End file.
